


Vent works: Art Project

by goofyfan1987



Category: Original Work
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Art Projects, Decapitation, Horror, ill probably add some fluff bc liesl deserves love, itll probably get pretty brutal tbh, or there might not be death at all, so like if someone dies in one chapter the next they might not, the stories arent really related but they have the same characters, there might be slight romance but if i ever decide to focus on it ill let u all know, theres uh painting with a severed head, these works are vents, weird shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofyfan1987/pseuds/goofyfan1987
Summary: An anthology of Wendy, Liesl, Caroline, Greta, and Annegret's adventures. These are works I do to let out some emotions, so if things are weird, that's probably why.





	1. Paints (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story! Later I'll put a real character intro for everyone, but for now hopefully you'll enjoy the story without it.

Caroline sits next to Wendy at the table. It already has a piece of paper on it- a rather large one. The room is dark and of a nice temperature, yet a chill reigns the air.  
Wendy supposes it's just nerves.

Caroline smiles as she settles herself in the chair. She has a large bag with her, reportedly supposed to be art supplies. Yet the bag is much too large for just paintbrushes, paint, and pencils.

Wendy is at Caroline's house for a school project involving art. They are to paint a picture that is simplistic, yet still carries meaning.  
Wendy hasn't known Caroline for very long, and this is understandable. Caroline was still somewhat new to the school, and had a strange air about her. Nonetheless, Wendy chooses not to judge Caroline for only her appearance.

The interesting part is that Wendy wasn't to partner up with her at all. She planned on partnering with her closest friend Liesl, yet Caroline had been without a partner. As well as this, Liesl came down with the flu a few days after.  
Wendy remembers another friend's way of warning her about Caroline.

"Doesn't she look just a bit suspicious to you?"

She looks at Caroline. Caroline stares back.

Wendy ignores the warning.

 

"What supplies do you have?" Wendy asks. Caroline giggles and takes out a medium-sized tin of small paints and a few pencils. The bag is still full.  
Inspecting the paint tin, Wendy notices there isn't any brushes.  
"Where's the brushes?" Caroline is quiet as she is asked this, and turns back to the bag with a smirk on her face.

Unzipping a compartment of the bag reveals what appears to be the long, corn-colored bristles of some brushes that seem to be shoved relentlessly on top of each other. Yet, as Caroline goes to take out a few, she uses two hands and moves carefully, as if trying not to break glass.  
Caroline is in front of the bag in a way that Wendy cannot see her face or most of the bag's contents. Caroline seems to be taking advantage of this, she wonders.  
Caroline finally takes out the brushes. However, they aren't any brushes Wendy has ever seen.

Last time she checked, paintbrushes don't look like Liesl's head.


	2. Paints (Part 2)

Wendy freezes up. She doesn't believe her eyes.  
Caroline looks as if she has made the best practical joke in the world. She giggles hard as she carefully places Liesl's head onto the table, away from the paper.  
Wendy breathes hard. Liesl's eyes are slightly open, and her jaw is slack. Whoever has cut her head off did not want it to be a clean cut, as the area around the open wound has a bunch of bumps and pieces off. The skin around the area is a pale, sickly white-yellow.  
Her eyes are chilling.

Caroline reaches back into the bag. Wendy does not look at her. She has a hard time taking away her eyes from the corpse, the excuse for a human being in front of her.  
Caroline finally pulls out real paintbrushes, all of fine quality. The hairs are soft, and Caroline takes a bit to thoughtfully stroke the brushes, testing if they are usable.

Caroline saw this as perfect. She and Wendy had agreed to use red as the main color, symbolizing anger and confusion. Of course, someone like Wendy doesn't see that the best way to paint these emotions is to feel them while painting.  
Caroline slides Wendy a brush, and puts her own on the table. She squeezes Liesl's head slightly into the table and almost dips the paintbrush into the blood before getting a much better idea.

Liesl has braids. Long, bushy braids that are tied off at the end. The hair sticking out of there is straight-cut. 

 

Almost like a paintbrush. 

 

Of course, there was the problem of how both Wendy and Caroline would work with just one Liesl, but they were close enough.

 

Wendy seems to have finally come back. "W-what... What even is this?" Her voice is shaky. The poor girl seems about ready to cry.  
"It's our red paint!" Caroline smiles brighter than the Sun.  
Wendy begins to hyperventilate, not holding back her tears. She stands up, not taking her eyes off Caroline. Her head shakes around the room, lit warmly with lamps and the sunset outside, as if to find any more Carolines that will make her another source of red "paint".

Caroline feels a pang of sympathy. "Hey, it's ok. I'll let you use the other red paint. See?" Wendy sniffs as Caroline attempts to hand her the tin of little paints. This doesn't calm down Wendy, as she let's out a choked noise similar to a "huu".  
Caroline smiles, though it comes off as a smirk. She hands her a pencil. "Here, just write your name on it. That way we can say we both worked on it." Wendy sniffs and shakes her head rapidly. She does not want to put any bit of her body near Caroline or the sad excuse of Liesl.

She takes a brave leap for the door, yelling. Caroline shrugs.

 

Caroline reaches for Liesl's head, and inspects it. She had to hold it carefully so as not to get blood on the braids. Wendy battles the doorknob with gusto, shrieking.

Gently, Caroline leans the girl's head to the side. She dabs the end of one of the braids in the wound on the neck, drenching the tip in blood. She stretches the girl's hair a bit so that she doesn't bring too many drops of blood onto the poster. 

Caroline swirls the braided hair around, dipping it back into the wound a little more. Occasionally, she allows drops of blood to fall onto the page, perhaps swirling them around.  
Wendy seems to have calmed down more by now. She sits with her back to the door, sniffing violently.  
Eventually, Caroline lays the head down on the middle of the paper, drenching it even more. Liesl's head falls over to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more brutal. sorry if it ended strangely.  
> My empathy kicked in on this one, now i want to write something happy for wendy. poor girl....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't be shy or afraid to critique my work, i think im overdue for some criticism :)


End file.
